The Things They Go Through
by Kamai000
Summary: The troubles Max and Fang go through, will they make it through together? CHANGED NAME FROM FANG'S MISTAKE ONESHOT TO THE THINGS THEY GO THROUGH! FAX!
1. How could you?

Fang sat in his emo-ish fashion mentally colorfully cursing himself. "I AM STUPID ASS! STUPIDER FUCKING ARI! I MEAN HOW COULD I DO THAT TO MAX!" fang thought.

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

fang put his head in his hands. "Max....I'm so sorry" he whispered quietly. He recalled his last memory of her. _He sat there making out with Lisa on the couch while max was out, and Lisa's shirt was off. Right then max walked in carrying McDonalds for everyone and she saw what was happening. Max got angry. You may not know this but when max wants to kill someone she snaps her wings out. So do I. Max snapped her wings out and dropped the food. She was on the verge of literally killing Lisa. I whispered to Lisa 'go into the kitchen now' she followed orders. "Fang what the hell we can't have a relationship with fucking HUMANS! MUCH LESS BE THE FATHER OF THEIR OFFSPRING!"Max screamed at me. "WELL MAX IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTED TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP THEY WOULD! MAX YOU ARE NOT A REGULAR TEEN FOR ACTING LIKE EVERYONE IS OUT TO KILL YOU EVEN IN OUR SITUATION!" "GOD DAMMIT FANG WE'RE NOT NORMAL WE HAVE FUCKING WINGS DAMMIT" "WELL WE MIGHT WANT TO BE NORMAL!" max pinned me against the wall. I noticed tears were running down her face. "F-fang your too stupid to realizes I love you aren't you..." she whispered. Her rock solid face was back on. "GO AWAY FROM US SO YOU DON'T HURT THE FLOCK! I CAN SEE IT YOU LEAVING THE FLOCK TO CARE FOR YOUR BABY! GO FEND FOR YOURSELF FANG! I HATE YOU" she threw me on the floor. She round up the flock who woken up at the screaming and left, muttering, "ill spare Lisa for now...count yourself lucky though" and they flew off. I slid down the wall I realized I wasn't going to live without max. I needed her._

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

_Lisa approached me and said, "ignore her nick she's a freak that doesn't know her brother's name has wings and loves her brother, she's messed up! let's continue"_

_"no..."_

_"what"_

_"NO MAX IS NOT MESSED UP NICK IS NOT MY NAME IM NOT HER BROTHER AND I HAVE WINGS TOO"_

_"IVE REALISED YOUR A SKANK WHO LIKES HOT BOYS THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW!" "MY NAME IS FANG I CAN FLY AND IM NOT A NORMAL BOY AND NEVER WILL AND IM PROUD OF IT! I BREAK HUMAN RIBS IN ONE KICK! I CAN KILL A HUMAN WITH NO EFFORT! AND MAX HAS EVERY RIGHT TO HATE ME AFTER ALL THE LIES"_

**To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

I flew off and here I sat under a tree thinking how stupid I am. "max...i love you too... im an idiot.... i can't live without you....." fang whispered.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

max silently watched fang in guilt. After they took off, the flock talked to max. they told her to forgive him. angel stayed hooked to his thoughts after they left and according to angel, "fang is so sorry he's talking to himself like 'I can't believe did that to max I'm a fucked up idiot" angel got in trouble for the cuss but she said that was what he thought. Max was outvoted to let fang live alone in guilt, so she came to apologize.

**I never meant to be so cold**

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

"fang...... I forgive you...and im sorry too" max whispered smashing her mouth against his.

_**hey this is a one-shot but if I get enough reviews ill make a sequel**_

_**I don't come cheap though**_

_**30 REVIEWS NEEDED!**_


	2. Kids bar Max & Fang dance?

Fang sat in awe as max backed away.

"Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Why did you come back?"

"The flock took a vote. They voted to forgive you can let you come back. I agreed with them. I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me."

Fang chuckled. "Jealously perhaps?" "….. Maybe so…" max said with a British accent stroking her chin. Max was actually recalling the memory. _I walked in the house to see Fang making out with the red-hair wonder- and the red-hair-wonder didn't have a shirt on.__ I got angry. You may not know this but when I want to kill someone she snaps my wings out. So does Fang. I snapped my wings out and dropped the food. I was on the verge of literally killing Lisa. Fang whispered to Lisa 'go into the kitchen now' she followed orders. I was thinking 'no… fang why? WHY DAMMIT' I held back massive amounts of tears."Fang what the hell we can't have a relationship with fucking HUMANS! MUCH LESS BE THE FATHER OF THEIR OFFSPRING!" I screamed at Fang. "WELL MAX IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTED TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP THEY WOULD! MAX YOU ARE NOT A REGULAR TEEN FOR ACTING LIKE EVERYONE IS OUT TO KILL YOU EVEN IN OUR SITUATION!" "GOD DAMMIT FANG WE'RE NOT NORMAL WE HAVE FUCKING WINGS DAMMIT" "WELL WE MIGHT WANT TO BE NORMAL!" I pinned Fang against the wall. I felt the tears were running down my face. "F-fang you're too stupid to realize I love you aren't you..." I whispered. Her rock solid face was back on. "GO AWAY FROM US SO YOU DON'T HURT THE FLOCK! I CAN SEE IT YOU LEAVING THE FLOCK TO CARE FOR YOUR BABY! GO FEND FOR YOURSELF FANG! I HATE YOU" I threw him on the floor. I rounded up the flock who woken up at the screaming and left, muttering, "ill spare Lisa for now...count yourself lucky though" and we flew off. _

"Max! Max! Is it another brain attack?" Fang was shaking my shoulders with a worried face. "Huh? No of course not, just memories" max explained. "Oh…" Fang said. "I just came up with an awesome idea!' nudge appeared randomly and screamed randomly. "That is…?" "A new bar just opened up down the street and it's made for kids! Today you get in free! We can go in there to celebrate you and Fang getting back together!" nudge screamed. I thought about it. "That's actually a good idea! Let's go!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We arrived at the techno bar around ten am. Since we didn't have to pay admission we just walked right in to hear the techno version of 'In the Hall of The Mountain King' start. Angel and nudge went off to dance. Iggy and Gasman went to drink some soda at the bar. So that left fang and I. "What are we going to do?" Fang asked. "Simple! Dance this is a catchy song!" and I started to dance. Fang looked at me weird and shrugged. "Oh well!" and he stated to dance with me. After about two minutes of dancing the song ended. 'Move your body came on next' when it said, 'move your mind, mind' I waved my hand in front of my head. Fang did too. Angel and nudge came to join us. Iggy and Gazzy came over and joined too. When it said 'move your body, body' I swung my hips to the right and my hand to the left and vicea versa. It repeated those two lyrics two times then it went like this.

**Move your body, **max jumped**  
every everybody. **Max pointed and so on**  
Move your body,  
Come on now everybody. **Maxwaved her hands to her  
**Move your body, move your body. **She twisted herself like previously**  
everybody come on now everybody. **She waved to herself again****

You want to move the world, she pointed to an non-existent person**  
Start with your body. **She jumped**  
Yo, come on you gotta start with something. **She shrugged at this**  
If you wanna move your mind, **she tilted her head**  
Just move your body. **She kicked**  
Move your mind, move your mind, **she tilted her head right then left**  
It's gonna cost you nothing. **She shook her head withher hands on her hips**  
You want to move someone, **she picked up her foot and tapped it**  
Start with your body. **She did a flip**  
Yo come on and try to move somebody. **She waved to an nonexistent person **  
If you wanna move alone, **she pointed**  
Then everybody will move along with you. **She stopped dancing

By the end of the song everyone was dancing to at what they could. Max laughed. The 'cupid shuffle' came on next. Everyone spread out in lines, ready to dance. Every started at' down, 'down do your thing' A announcer came up and pointed to Max. "If this lovely lady like to dance she has to sing!" Max looked dumbfounded she never sung before. A karaoke machine was brought up and the announcer says "Let's start with replay!" the flock plus Fang pushed her onto the stage. Max took a deep breath and started singing,

**Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty's got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

Fang p.o.v

I didn't know Max was such a good singer …. Wait good idea time! "Max! Max! Give me the mike!" I said to max. "Sure" she handed me the mike. "How many of you have read Fang's blog?" "Everyone raised their hands. "Good, good there has been a lot of viewers the thingy broke. Is there any, any, any Adults here?" Everyone answered "No…"

"Good Iggy! Angel! Gasman! Maximum! Nudge got up here!" They all came up. "Oh My God MAX! ERASERS RIGHT INFRONT OF US! UP AND AWAY!" Everyone snapped out their wings and was about to fly off when; "Hold up! No erasers! Kay as you can see I am fang and this is the flock- and we are real. For the people recording this when I said the flocks names, please that on YouTube. 'Cause I have been getting these comments that are like , "Your not real you're a human that does this to get popular!' well as us mutants don't like to be called 'nonexistent' I have proven it. Now we must leave before erasers some and so I can have my head bitten off _again_ by Max" I snapped out my wings and flew out the door followed closely by the flock.

"Fang what did you just do! You just showed our wings in public! What were you thinking?" Max said as soon as we landed in a tree forty miles away. " people doubted us, believing that we weren't real" I explained with boredom. "That's what we wanted them to think!" "In other words, they don't the danger they were in. They didn't believe that that every day if we weren't here, they would most likely be dead!"Fang explained angrily "I get it now…" max said in awe.


	3. A'N READ THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

_**A/N I KNOW, I KNOW. I hate these things also. I could tear them apart and feed them to the dog, but the dog would spit it out like "EWW NASTY" so, yeah. **_

_**ANYWAY! Back to the point of the AN.**_

_**My keyboard stopped working for no reason –cough- cause I spilled water on it –cough- and my on-screen keyboard work let me type on Microsoft words prosessor for some reason!**_

_**So I am discontinuing my stories ( except the one-shots, I mean, duh) FOR NOW! Actually, until my dad gets off his lazy BEEP and brings me to the nerd people at Best Buy to see if they can fix it. **_

_**And before you go all, "But if your computer is broken, how can you be typing this?" I am using BluekittyRoses laptop! So, stfu okay? Hehe oh and that person on ' Black 'n' white roses ' that's like "You shouldn't of added yourself in" I didn't add myself in! That was from the Santana's points of view**_

_**Until later,**_

_**Kamai000**_


	4. AN! NICE AN!

**A/N GUESS WHAT? I FOUND A WRITING PROGRAM THAT WORKS WITH MY ON-SCREEN KEYBOARD! I CAN START WRITING AGAIN! Now all my stories are active, but the publishes will be slower. YAY! As celebration, expect many more stories!**

**Fly on,**

**Kamai000**


	5. Creepy Lissa

Sitting in the trees next to Fang, the memories of the night before flashing throughout my eyes, I was so relieved.

I was relieved I was able to forgive him.

I was relieved he was able to forgive me.

I was so relieved he felt bad for what he did, even if it is somewhat human emotions.

I was relieved people knew we are there to help them.

I was relieved we got to have fun.

I was relieved because all these things were relieved. And almost everything that had been relieved was because of Fang.

Man, I just realized that. "That _sucks_."

"Hey, Fang."

"Nnn."

"Thanks."

"Mhhm...no problem whatever I did...take that Ari...ha ha"

"Are you asleep?"

"Mhm. Now leave me alone."

"You have spilt personalities, you know."

"Yeah...now get over here and cuddle with me you weird muffin. Yeah, you.. the one with the face that looks like a turkey..."

I smiled and rolled my eyes but obeyed. Probably unaware that I was cuddling with him, he wrapped his arms around me and muttered, "My turkey muffin!"

Chuckling quietly, I went to sleep as soon as I heard Iggy's alarm go off.

Fang P.O.V

I was halfway in dreamland when I heard "That _sucks." _I was about to ask what sucks when she turned to me. Pretending to asleep, I heard her say, "Hey, Fang."

Mumbling a incoherent, "Nnn."She thanked me for something, and I 'no problem-ed' it and muttered something about Ari. She asked me with I was asleep and I replied. Eventually I just told her to cuddle with me, talking about a muffin with a turkey face.

When she fell asleep I opened an eye and smiled. I murmured into her hair, "I love you, Max."

Lissa's P.O.V (never saw that before, did ya?)

I was perfectly, internally, freaked. Nick's sister, And Nick has wings! Ohmigosh, that's so weird! Even though I admit I really like Nick, it's nothing but physcial.

And damn, Nick's so F-in' hot, I'm not leaving him alone until we share a bed. Mmmmm...

So that's why I placed a tracker on him when I hugged him. So now I'm following them, and I'm watching Freak 1 and Freak 2 on a tree cuddling. I'm a long way away, probably three miles with very strong Binoculars. Freak 3 was up, his eyes closed but he seemed at attenion.

Ugh, Freak 1 and Freak 2 are still cuddling and it's grossing me out. His arms are wrapped around Freak 1's waist, raising her shirt slightly and gently rubbing her belly. Freak 1 is sleeping into the palm of his other hand, her hand holding his. I think they're to tightly pushed together, but neither seemed to be turned on.

It's strange. Is this what they call love?

The next morning, 5:30 A.M,

Streching and packing up the campsite, I called a flock meeting. Everyone sat in something like a semi-circle.

"As we decided eariler, we're going to find a permanent home. So I think we should start looking again. But a another state, please? Which state?"

"WISCONSIN"

"KANSAS"

"NEW YORK"

"LOS ANGELOUS!'

"Why don't we go to South Dakota?"

I was surprised. Fang had, for once, suggested a perfect idea. South Dakota, not very popular, no real big cities, a long way away from Virginia.

Perfect. "We have company." Iggy announced, not to worried. "Behind me, to the right three miles away. Let's go. Smoke bomb." And he threw down a smoke bomb and flew up. Everyone, following his lead, flew to the place he had directed.

There whipping binoculars around lamely, was Lissa. Motioning everyone to stay where they were, I flew down and gently set myself on the brach she was sitting on, barely moving the branch. She continued to look around, and finally I just coughed. "Ahem."

She nearly fell of the branch and I sighed, "Look. You've caused me a lot of misery and this," I motioned to her and the binoculars, "Is just weird. I mean your stalking F- nick. He's not going to get in bed with you anytime soon, red-hair-wonder. And I can say that because he is currently flying above us, a mere five or six feet, with a grossed out expression."

Lissa looked up, and extended her arms as in 'hug me' and squealed, "NICKY!"

Fang, instead of hugging her, hid behind me instead, peeking over my shoulder whispering, "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts."

I sighed. Girls always had to do the dirty work.

I picked her up by her collar. "How'd you find us?"

"Not going to tell you, Freak."

"Okay then."

I dangerously dangled her over the edge of the branch, which was about a twenty foot fall.

"EEE! Tracker! Tracker!"

"Where?"

"On his back, in his shirt!"

Fang practically ripped his shirt off and glared at the tracker. Her threw away the shirt and pulled out a identical shirt. And he pulled it back on.

"Now get lost, Red-haired-wonder."

And I dropped her onto the branch and flew off.

Damn, She was ONE crazy lady.


End file.
